Nisshō
Hyōki Truth-Seeking Ball Hantaiseiryoku | tools = }} Nisshō (日照) is a Time-traveling Shinobi living in Lucum to the Southeast. He was once a member of the Sage Generals, however after choosing to steal Kekkei Genkai throughout history, he was labeled a "Wandering Sage" and marked as a threat, however, due to the difficulty of sealing or killing him, he has evaded capture. Background Not much is known about this individual other than he is not from the present time period and hails from 100 years in the future. He is known to possess a power known as Time Leap which allows him to "leap" to different points in time at will, at the cost of a tremendous amount of Chakra. He is known to hold a vessel in which he houses the stolen chakra of individuals he has defeated. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physiology Due to being a direct descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Nisshō boasts an inhuman level of chakra. His chakra is said by Sensors to be overwhelming and all incroaching. During this travels through time, he has learned about the effects of the and has used one from an unnamed planet to increase his chakra reserves even further. Due to his partial physiology he is able to breathe in the vacuum of space and survive the process he uses to travel through time. His anatomy is slightly different than a regular human in that he has 3 times as many Tenketsu as a normal Shinobi. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sensing Abilities Space-Time Ninjutsu The primary usage of his Space–Time Ninjutsu is shown in the use of Time Leap and its ability to allow him to traverse the whole of time and space. This ability is linked to a special Fūinjutsu which tethers him into the time period he travels too. Outside of this technique, he has extensive historical knowledge of every Space-Time Ninjutsu ever used or created and as such has a method of combatting them if needs be. The second application is the technique Inyō, which allows him to freeze time itself. These techniques allow him to manipulate the time stream and allow him to perform his renegade status and steal relics of the past. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Obtained when he traveled to the Warring States Period, he defeated an Uchiha clan member and stole their left eye for his own, due to his genetics, he is able to accept the Dōjutsu without many complications. This eye started in its immature form, having 1 tome, but has evolved into its fully mature form through vigorous usage. Using this eye he is able to cast Genjutsu, copy Ninjutsu and take-in battle data with ease. Coupled with the Byakugan in his right socket, he is able to have a full view of the area and take on opponents without issue. Mangekyō Sharingan Recalling the grief of losing his Parents in his time period, the intense fear and sadness awoke something inside of him, and due to his Ōtsutsuki Clan roots, triggered the special Isan Chakra in his left eye to evolve and awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. This new eye brought with it the powerful ice-based ability Hyōki, which allows him to freeze anything in his line of sight, incasing it in absolute zero temperatures. Byakugan Having traveled to the night 's death, Nisshō stole the Byakugan from the Hyūga along with the information of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Using his Byakugan he gains access to its ability to see in 360 degrees and view the Tenketsu of his opponents. Tenseigan Around the time Nisshō awoke his Mangekyō Sharingan, he was able to evolve his Byakugan into the Tenseigan and as a result, gain access to the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, and Truth-Seeking Balls. Using his Tenseigan he gained the power to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, similarly to that of Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in, however, they are combined into one technique Hantaiseiryoku. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess After stealing the knowledge of the Hyūga's fighting style, Nisshō has shown to be quite adept at hand to hand combat. His main usage is in the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. Other Skills and Transformations Due to him studying the effects of the Chakra Fruit on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and its connection to the , Nisshō was able to replicate the effects after ingesting the Chakra Fruit he found on an alien world and then merging with its . In doing so he was able to become a " " of sorts, mirroring the Jūbi but not quite the same. In his "Tailed Beast" state Nisshō is known as "Garuda" and he resembles a large Falcon-like bird, with a majestic rainbow plumage. He is worshipped in Lucum as a diety due to his powers. Quotes Trivia *This is a revamped version of Nisshō van Astrea. *Nothing and I repeat NOTHING in this character page should be taken seriously. I, the author acknowledge the troll nature of the character and as such will only be used in RP as a troll/comedic relief character. *This character's birthday is a homage to my Daughter. Gallery Nisshou 2.0.jpg Hyakkimaru2.png| Hyakkimaru..but_with_his_hair_down.jpg Hyakkimaru1.png Category:Sage Generals Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tailed Beast